Starter Pokémon/Trivia/Games
All starter Pokémon in the core series besides Pikachu have a gender ratio of seven males to one female. ** Due to this, as well as the way in which gender and Shininess were determined, it was impossible to have a female starter Pokémon in Generation II, as the lowest Attack a Shiny Pokémon could have was 2, while the highest Attack IV a female Pokémon in that gender group could have was 1. * Kanto's starter Pokémon are the only ones to appear in more than one regional Pokédex. They appear in Kanto's, Johto's, and Kalos's. * In the core series, when a starter Pokémon is first obtained, all are at level 5. Each knows one physical move (either , , or ) and a stat-altering status move at this level, except for , which has instead of a Normal-type move. Starting in , the starters also have an attacking move of their type at level 5. * All Grass-type starter Pokémon have the Ability , the Fire-type starters have , and the Water-type starters have . Starter Pokémon may have differing Hidden Abilities. * is the only unevolved starter Pokémon with a unique base stat total. * The lowest base stat of a non-Mega Evolved fully-evolved starter Pokémon is 's , at 56. The highest base stat of a non-Mega Evolved fully-evolved starter Pokémon is 's , at 126. * The Pikachu featured in Pokémon Yellow & Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and the Eevee in Pokémon Let's Go, Eevee! are the only starter Pokémon that cannot evolve in the game in which they are starter Pokémon. ** Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!'s respective starters are also the only ones that cannot be traded to other games. * is the only Fire-type starter Pokémon that is not a member of the . * is the only Water-type starter Pokémon that is not a member of the . * The Kalos starter Pokémon's secondary types in their final forms ( , , and ) almost form another type-advantage triangle (where one type deals 2× damage to and receives ½× damage from another type), only being broken by the Dark type being completely immune to rather than resistant to the Psychic type. ** Both the primary and secondary types, however, fit a more generally defined triangle that only requires one type to be offensively and defensively advantaged against another. For example, just as Water has the offensive and defensive advantage against Fire, so does Dark against Psychic. * It is stated in its Ultra Sun Pokédex entry that is a common starter Pokémon in Ultra Megalopolis. * No fully evolved Grass-type starter Pokémon has a higher base stat total than either of its two counterparts. ** Contrarily, no unevolved Grass-type starter Pokémon besides has a lower base stat total than either of its two counterparts. ** Similarly, no unevolved Fire-type starter has a higher base stat total than either its counterparts and no fully evolved Fire-type starter besides has a lower one.